Mystic Christmas
by AdmiralAliahs
Summary: Mc tries to rekindle an old love but as it back fires a mysterious and handsome man pops into her life. Can he save her broken heart?


Mystic Christmas

MC was never one to get hung up over men. She had always found dating and love quite ridiculous, and harmful to her very busy work schedule. Yet this year she thought (just this once maybe) she would try out a date with an old high school friend that had been incredibly persistent, and decided to agree. She was pleasantly surprised at how amazing he was. She hadn't smiled so much in a long time, and soon found herself paying more and more attention to her phone waiting impatiently for him.

Finally after several hours he responds to her bold act of asking him to spend Christmas with her. " _Are you serious?! I would love too! I'll meet in the main square by the town's Christmas tree around 5, okay? I can't wait MC! :)"_ For the first time in her life MC squealed. Her assistant poked her head into her office a not so conspicuous smirk slid onto her face. "Jiho answered I see." MC ducked her head, not so quietly clearing her throat, "Ms. Lee if you would please get me those documents I have to sign off, I expect this new deal to be quite interesting. A cat hotel huh.., Jumin Han, what a rather interesting man, indeed." Ms. Lee rolled her eyes at MC's attempt to play her remark off and proceeded with the paperwork. That night as MC walked out of her building she was too busy fiddling with her phone to notice the striking man walking the opposite direction with a half finished cigarette dangling casually from his fingertips. He whistled a soft tune as he mosied along, casually enjoying the cool evening. As he looked to the sound of someone whispering about him flashing them a stunning smile, he ran straight into MC and they both tumbled. "Oof!" "Ouuuch!"

MC looked up at the very last second to wander directly into a tall gentleman, and felt horrified as they both lost balance and fell, her purse scattering as she fell on top of him. They both froze staring into a complete stranger's eyes. The man could hardly look away from this beautiful woman with soft curly red hair caressing a beautiful pale face with striking green eyes like an open meadow after a fresh rain. Her eyes were wide as she drank in the striking man beneath her. Tall and slender with flashing red eyes and long silver hair tied in a loose ponytail. "Beautiful," they whispered simultaneously, resulting in breathless laughs between the two of them. MC was the first to struggle to her feet stuttering out her apologies as he stood gracefully, (seriously do real people actually get up like THAT?) "I am so so sorry I was just zoning out I am never like this, my sincerest apologies that was so embarrassing- my lady- no really I just am so- My Lady?- wait what?" The stranger smiled kindly as he stood before her, his eyes alight with amusement. "Are you alright, my lady?" MC blushed as she looked herself up and down, twisting side to side glancing to the side watching as the stranger smiled at her movements. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, as though he was laughing at her she cleared her throat, "No I see no bruises or anything, now if you'll excuse me I must be going if you are alright. Have a pleasant night, sir." "Hyun." Mc looked up at him surprised to see a soft blush coming across his perfectly smooth cream colored skin, it was a beautiful combination. "My name is Hyun, Hyun Ryu. Y-y'know in case you got hurt and needed to find me for a medical uh..thing." Mc let out a quiet giggle, "Well thank you, Hyun but I should be just fine. Have a nice evening." As she walked off he called out to her, "Wait, I didn't get your name!" Mc looked over her shoulder and smiled, "I don't believe I gave it out." Hyun stood stunned as she fell in step with the crowd slowly disappearing. He sighed and felt his face fall to a dreamy smile. "Wow."

Mc sat nervously on a bench underneath the beautiful town tree. She fidgeted with the small present delicately wrapped tucked safely between her hands. It was nothing fancy, just a watch with sterling linings around the head. Simple but elegant. She was 30 minutes early but she didn't mind, she was so excited she could hardly breathe. Five or so minutes passed and she caught a glance of Jiho in the crowd, she stood to meet him "Jih-" The name caught in her throat as the crowd revealed a perky young blonde walking arm in arm with him. Jiho had a brighter smile than Mc had ever seen. Without thinking about it Mc called him, she watched him pull out his phone an irritated look crossing his face. "Hey, Mc!" Mc watched his face with an agitated smirk on it as he faked being glad to hear from her. "Oh uh, hi Jiho. Just wanted to know when you were coming…" His eyes rolled and he made an annoyed face to the girl who giggled and motioned for him to hang up. "Oh shoot Mc, I got some family business I ended up having to take care of. I'm so-" "LIAR!" Mc screamed into the phone slamming it shut as the hot tears stung her face, several people turned to look at her, one of them being Jiho. His eyes widened as they met hers, he took a step forward but Mc turned and ran through the crowd, tears spilling out through her eyes so thick she couldn't see where she was going. Thankfully people moved out of her way, except for a small group of friends who she crashed straight through. "Hey watch it!" "What the hell?!" "Yo, was she crying? Lol can't be good." "707 that was very impolite" "She looked really sad..huh Zen? Zen where are you going!"

That was her, Zen was sure of it. The girl from a few days ago, but why was she crying? Before he knew it he was sprinting after her through the crowd catching up quickly, he grabbed her arm to slow her but she only ripped it away and spun around tears streaked down her red face, "Get away! Don't give me any excus-" Her eyes widened as she took in the man standing before her. The man who was NOT Jiho. "Y-you…?" Zen took a careful step forward, "Guess we run into each other in some strange situations huh? Though I think a second time within a few days would have to be fate wouldn't you say- hey wait where are you going!" Hyun walked after Mc as she continued walking her steps broken and sluggish, soft sniffles quietly coming from her hooded face. "I'm sorry Hyun, I just don't have time to talk I've got some business I must attend to and I- oh!" Suddenly she was embraced into very strong warm arms. He smelled like cinnamon and warmth. "Such a beautiful woman should NOT be crying. Especially on Christmas." That broke Mc, she slunk down, Zen going down along with her as she collapsed onto the ground. "St-stupidd J-jiho! Cheater! Liar! I-I liked you so much why did you do this?" Mc sobbed out more and more as Zen held her, not saying a word. After a while Mc finally calmed down enough to gently pull away from Hyun. "Hyun...I am really sorry. That was a bit much to do to someone i've only met twice." As she spoke Zen held his hand out and helped her to her feet. "Would you like to go get something to eat? I know a place with great hot chocolate and fish bread. Weird combination I know, but it's delicious I promise." He held out his arm to her and she gingerly took it, feeling surprisingly better.

After several hours of drinking and merriment with her new found friend, Mc was tired and not entirely sober as Zen helped her to her home. "It's just...this way...I think." Mc slurred giggles bubbling out of her. She felt her phone buzz again for what seemed like the hundreth time, and turns out it really was. 80 text messages and 20 missed calls, all from Jiho. He was calling again. Mc stared at the phone for a moment before it somehow disappeared from her fingertips and heeard it flip open. She may have been drunk but not drunk enough to watch as Hyun answered her phone. "Yes hello, this is Mc's phone. Is this Jiho?" She heard Jiho's frantic voice before it was cut off by Hyun. "What do you mean who am I? I am who you should have been to Mc. Do you have any idea how much she has cried for you tonight? You are… just sickening to have cheated on such a beautiful woman. You were even her high scool sweetheart but you did the same thing back in the day didn't you? You are sick man, get a life and stay away from Mc. I will take care of her. Goodnight Jiho, don't call again." Hyun handed the phone back to her and continued walking, Mc trailed slowly behind him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." But his voice did not sound the least bit sorry. Mc smiled. "It's okay, you did what I couldn't." Without thinking she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "This is my stop, thank you again Hyun. you are a sweet soul. I'm glad I had someone to ease my broken heart." Zen stood on the bottom step a slight blush coating his face as Mc stood before him. He took a step up and returned the kiss on his cheek with one on hers. His lips lingered blowing softly on her ear, causing Mc to gasp quietly. "Goodnight mc, until we meet again, my lady." He then turned on his heel and walked out of her gate not looking back. Mc stood there a soft smile on her face as she quietly whispered, "Goodnight, my prince."


End file.
